


Dewey 111

by marcelo



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It's the future. Of course you can walk.





	Dewey 111

It's the future. Of course you can walk. And run, fight, shoot, threaten, and all other activities associated with being Gotham City's Police Commissioner. 

Most cops nowadays haven't known any Commissioner Gordon but you. You don't know how you feel about that.

You are married, somewhat surprisingly. To the DA, somewhat unsurprisingly. 

You do things by the book. No bad cops in your force, and no capes in your city. It's not perfect, but it shouldn't be. It's Gotham. 

You sleep well.

At night, the chip in your neck gives you back the memories you stashed in there, and connects your sleeping brain to the hidden remote terminals in your headboard. You are Oracle for the night, a ghost in the network, a lucid dream you don't remember when you wake up.

There's only the vaguest of memories of having dreamed. Sometimes fresh insights about cases, bits of intuition you don't try to explain.


End file.
